Myth
by OurieChrome
Summary: "Aku bahagia telah mendapatimu. Menciummu, memelukmu. Aku bahagia telah ku berikan cintaku padamu. Aku memang tak peduli waktu yang bekerja tanpa henti. Terima kasih tuhan yang telah mengabulkan do'aku. Terima kasih. Walau aku tahu, sampai kau bisa berbicara, sampai saat itulah tak bisa lagi ku rengkuh dirimu." Happy Mother's day


**Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama  
Myth (c) Ourie Chrome  
Warning : AU, OOC, oneshot, maybe Typo(s), maybe gaje, Drama, Family  
Rating k  
**  
**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Sang malaikat kecil mendengkur._

_Tak tahu apa yang terjadi._

_Dengan senyuman ia mengikuti naskah dalam mimpi._

_Sang ibu menghangatkan keningnya._

_Mengelus pelan._

_Terus menggumankan—_

_"Aku menyayangimu."_

_._

Tangan lentik itu perlahan menggapai kenop pinitu. Di putarnya pelan dan membuka pintu kayu menuju kamar sang buah hati. Sang ibu mengintip sejenak—kamar sunyi. Ia tersenyum sebentar seraya membantin 'Ternyata sudah tertidur'.

Perlahan wanita rapuh itu membuka lebar pintu—memberi jalan untuknya masuk ke dalam. Satu langkah—dua langkah—berjalan dengan terseok-seok, Carla terus mendekati si kecil yang terus bergulat dengan selimut putihnya. Memang, kesensitifan kulit si kecil membuat suhu di bawah nol ini menembus kulitnya. Pipi yang memerah itu—oh—ibunya tak henti-hentinya terkekeh melihat sang kecil yang terus menggeram kedinginan. Jika kau yang melihatnya, mungkin akan kau cubit pipi bulat itu saking gemasnya kau melihat paras si kecil.

Iris kombinasi hijau dan emas itu di sorotkan ke arah jendela sebelah ranjang. Bola putih yang jatuh pelan. Latar berwarna biru hitam itu memberi unsur estetika pada panorama yang terpantul di manik cantiknya. Dingin menusuk epidermis. Nafas sang ibu semakin tak teratur. Menghirup dan menghembuskan nafas perlahan—

Dadanya sudah semakin sempit rasanya.

Mati rasa.

.

_Sang malaikat kecil masih bermimpi._

_Kuda poni dan permen loli yang ia lihat saat ini._

_Jempol yang masih di hisapnya._

_Tersenyum di dalam mimpinya._

_Sang ibu terus bertanya di daun telinga si anak._

_"Anakku..._

_Bahagiakah kau saat ini?"_

_._

Tangan lentik si wanita rapuh masih khidmatnya mengelus surai-surai coklat kayu sang buah hati. Lembut—lembut. Di belainya penuh sayang. Oh, lihatlah wajah penuh kedamaian itu. Tenang—tenang. Dada si kecil yang naik turun dengan teratur. Carla terus menyisir puncak surai si kecil tanpa merasa bosan. Membelai rambut itu terasa seperti mengelus sutra—pikirnya.

"_Naa_...Eren"

Carla berguman. Sang anak yang di panggilnya Eren langsung menggeliat pelan. Anggap saja itu responnya terhadap bisikan tadi.

"Kau dengar aku, kan?"

"Mau kubacakan satu dongeng untukmu?"

Sudut bibir itu tersungging ke atas. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah sang ibu. Tangan yang sedari tadi mengelus surai sang anak turun menuju pipi bulat itu. Elusnya perlahan—agar tak mengganggu mimpi si anak.

"Dulu, ada seorang istri yang sudah 5 tahun menikah namun sama sekali tak dikaruniakan anak." Carla mulai bercerita. Si kecil masih khidmat dengan mimpinya. Mengangguk kecil ketika ibunya selesai bercerita satu kalimat. Entah ia mendengar atau tidak, namun Carla anggap bahwa anggukan itu ialah responnya.

"Ya—hanya seorang janda. Bayangkanlah, bagaimana rasanya hidup sendiri tanpa orang yang mencari nasi dan tanpa malaikat polos di sampingmu?"

Ia masih mengelus pipi anaknya.

"Setelah 5 tahun berlalu, tuhan mendengar doanya. Menjanjikannya untuk memberikan seorang anak."

Anak laki-laki yang manis.

Tapi terdapat syarat."

Bibir yang tadi melengkung ke atas, kini sudutnya jatuh kebawah. Mengukirkan raut kesedihan, kekecewaan, kesakitan—

Pilu—

Berputar—

Dunia sedang tertawa—

Carla mencoba menyumpal kembali air mata yang sudah sampai di sudut mata.

"Semakin sang anak tumbuh besar—"

Mencoba untuk mengatur detak jantungnya—

Sakit—sempit—

Begini sulitkah yang namanya menghirup udara?

"—semakin sulitlah sang ibu bernafas."

.

_Cerita itu mulai ia dongengkan._

_Ratu malam menjadi saksinya._

_Mendekat ke telinga sang malaikat._

_Berbisik pelan._

_Kau tahu?_

_Anak itu bahkan tertawa mendengarnya._

_Tak ada bola-bola yang jatuh dari matanya._

_Seakan-akan cerita itu adalah_  
_sebuah hiburan._

.

Oh—sang ibu ikut tersenyum melihat sang anak terkekeh pelan. Jempol itu masih senantiasa berada di rongga mulutnya. Tak bosan-bosannya sang ibu menatap si anak—buah hatinya yang terlalu manis.

"Walau syaratnya terlalu menyakitkan, wanita itu tetap menerimanya."

Di pegangnya dadanya sebentar. Mengelusnya perlahan. Mencoba mencari asopan udara untuknya bernafas.

"Tapi wanita itu tetap menerima dengan senang hati."

Tersenyum.

Iya tersenyum kembali.

"Tapi tidak bohong, jika ia juga merasakan sedih.

Mengorbankan nyawa untuk mendapatkan sang malaikat."

Setidaknya—hal itu dapat membuatnya bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya mempunyai anak.

Menimang anak, menyusui anak, mengajari sang anak berjalan, mengajari sang anak berbicara.

Indah—bukan?"

.

_Cerita yang di anggapnya sebuah hiburan._

.

"Dan setelah anak itu dapat berbicara—

—biarkan tuhan mengambil nyawanya perlahan."

.

_Wanita yang ingin merasakan keberadaan malaikat._

_Malaikat kecil._

_Yang melukiskan monochomenya._

_Yang tadinya hanya sebatas hitam putih._

_Dengan tangan itu._

_Senyum itu._

_Mata itu._

_Dapat memberikan warna tanpa batas untuk wanita tersebut._

_Tawa sang malaikat._

_Sudah menjadi kotak musik sang ibu._

_Dengkuran sang malaikat._

_Sudah menjadi nyanyian selamat tidur untuk si ibu._

_Nyanyian mana yang lebih indah—_

_Selain dari tawa malaikat kecilnya?_

_._

Sudah—tak bisa lagi menampung.

Bola-bola airmata itu seenaknya sudah membasahi paras cantiknya. Mencoba mempertahankan senyuman—tapi sulit.

Kesakitan tengah mendominasikannya saat ini.

Ia memandang Eren sebentar, masih lelap. Masih tenang.

Masih dalam kedamaian.

Ia memegang dadanya sebentar, tak bisa.

Sudah terlalu sesak.

Kedua tangan itu perlahan mendekati tubuh sang anak dan merengkuhnya pelan. Memeluk erat. Mengecup kening mulusnya.

Mencoba mencari kehangatan.

.

_Seperti selimut yang hidup  
_

_._

Bukan senyuman lagi yang terlihat. Bukan kebahagiaan yang sekarang ia tunjukkan.

Ia masih ingin—

Bersama anaknya—lebih lama.

Hanya itu.

Tapi dada ini berkehendak lain. Makin di persempitnya saluran pernafasan sang ibu, membuat Carla tak tahu ingin apa sekarang. Mempelebar dadanya saja sangatlah tidak membantu. Menangis dengan keadaan dada begini sempit saja sulit untuknya.

Bahagia dia memang—sudah pernah merasakan jemarinya membelai sang anak. Telah memberikan cintanya kepada Eren.

Tapi tak bohong—ia ingin membelai sang anak sampai ia merasa bosan.

Ia ingin melihat anaknya saat sekolah nanti. Saat sang anak yang telah duduk di bangku sekolah, menjawab pertanyaan dari si pemegang julukan 'pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa'. Meraih juara kelas. Dan saat itulah ia akan mengucapkan 'selamat' untuknya.

Ingin dia ucapkan. Dan memberikan apapun permintaan anaknya.

Lalu, ia ingin melihat sang anak yang sudah sampai ke tahap dewasa. Melanjutkan sekolah menengah atasnya dengan kuliah. Melihatnya yang tak henti-henti menuju impian. Melihatnya sudah menjadi orang yang besar—orang yang berguna. Dan lamban laun, ialah yang akan menjadi kaki dan tangan si ibu.

Betapa ia ingin melihat perkembangan anaknya. Yang dahulunya terlalu rapuh, senang menangis, senang melengking, dan parahnya—nakal.

Ia masih ingin—bersama anaknya.

Heh, sudah tidak mungkin.

Carla tertawa kecil di tengah tangisannya. Sudah sangat sulit baginya untuk bernafas. Mana mungkin lagi baginya bertahan.

Sariel—perlahan mengambil nyawanya.

Ia masih merengkuh pelan anaknya.

Menangis di pundak sang anak.

Tanpa tahu sang anak sudah terbangun sedari tadi.

.

_Ia menumpahkan kesedihannya kepada sang malaikat._

_Masih terlalu sulit untuknya mengucapkan selamat tinggal._

_Sulit—ia masih ingin bertahan lama._

_Masih ingin bersama sang malaikat._

_Tidak bisakah?_

_Sampai anaknya terbangun dari mimpi?_

_Tidak bisakah?_

_._

"Mama?"

Carla terlonjak kaget. Perlahan wajah yang berada di pundak sang anak tadi menatap selaput pelangi si kecil.

"Celitanya batus."

"Bicakah mama celita lagi unthukku—di lain wakthu?"

Anak itu memohon. Memasang wajah memelas kepada Carla. Lihatlah—bola mata yang serupa dengan ibunya itu menatap si ibu yang sedang memeluknya dengan tatapan meminta. Boleh—sangat boleh. Carla ingin sekali menceritakan cerita lain untuk anaknya. Akan ia ceritakan berpuluh-puluh—tidak—berjuta cerita untuk si anak sampai lidahnya kelu.

"Aku cayang mama."

Senyum itu terukir di wajahnya.

Oh—ya nak, ibu mu juga menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangimu.

Ia sangat bahagia—sudah memilikimu.

"Aku...Belum selesai...Bercerita..." Carla membalas senyuman si anak. Dengan susah payah ia mengucapkan empat kalimatnya. Masih dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Tapi cerita sama sekali belum berakhir.

"Celitakan padacu!"

Dan Eren pun juga meminta akhir dari ceritanya.

Telunjuk Carla menempel di bibir si anak—memintanya diam. Airmata masih senantiasa menghiasi wajah sang ibu. Sudut bibir kembali menyungging.

"Ketika sang anak perlahan mulai mahir berbicara, dan sang ibu sudah tak kuat menahan sakit di dadanya—

Ia berguman di telinga anaknya.."

Eren masih dengan penuh perhatian mendengarkan cerita ibunya.

_"Terima kasih...Sudah hadir di sisiku..."_

Dan perlahan kelopaknya menurun. Tak ada lagi sesak di dada. Dan ia pun di bawa ke surga."

Dan akhir cerita, Eren langsung memberikan tepukan paling meriah yang pernah ia berikan untuk ibunya. Oh—cerita yang sungguh menarik untuknya. Ia menatap ibunya kagum. Walau ia tak tahu garis besar dari cerita tersebut, ia yakin, jika sudah sampai di surga, maka orang-orang pastinya akan bahagia.

Begitulah.

.  
_  
Terima kasih...Sudah menemaniku.._

_Wahai malaikatku, anakku..._

_Berbahagialah...Walau aku tak mengiringimu lagi.._

_Bisakah? Kau yang masih sedini ini..._

_Berjalan tanpaku?_

_._

"Mama?"

Eren masih menatap ibunya yang masih menompang di pundaknya. Masih dalam posisi sang ibu yang memeluknya. Tapi—

"Mama bobo?"

Mata itu tertutup.

"Kalau gitu, ayo cama-cama bobo!"

Eren mengusap punggung ibunya. Seperti ibunya yang selalu mengusap punggungnya sebelum ia tidur. Di sisirnya poni Carla dengan lembut. Menyingkirkannya dan menempelkan bibirnya di atas kening Carla.

Tahukah kalian, selebar apa senyumnya saat ini?

"Hihihi...Mama mengantuk rupanya..."

.

_Yaa—mengantuk sedari lama._

.

Eren langsung turun dari ranjangnya dengan selimut putihnya. Ia layangkan kain tebal itu dan meletakannya di atas ia dan ibunya.

Menutup mata sejenak.

Dan kembali bermimpi

"Selamat tidur, mama."

.

_"Selamat tinggal, malaikatku."_

.

**END**

* * *

Happy Mother's day

GAK REALISTIS BANGET!  
UDAH AH! SUSAH NYARI IDE NON-MAINSETRUM.

Saya hanya kepengen buat cerita ini untuk Mother's day. Dan mungkin gak kelihatan banget jasanya gitu ya?  
Maaf feel gak dapat sama sekali. Alur sulit di paham (dan semoga pahamlah).  
Cerita begini bukan keahlian saya sebenarnya. Maaf diksinya juga kelewat lebay. Saya gak tau kata-kata manis itu seperti apa, tehee~ 8"DDDD=

TERIMA KASIH BUAT YANG RIPIW, FAVORITE, DAN SILENT READER YANG BACA!

SAYA SANGAT MENCINTAI KALIAN~

Salam cantik

**-Ourie**


End file.
